


My Night

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so sorry for what you're about to read. I was a small thirteen year old when this was written





	My Night

I was asleep in my bed on a normal, well what I thought was normal, night. My land lady had gone out for something that only comes out at night. The front door opened with a thud and I shot out of bed to see what was going on. 

 

In the front hall a strange man with floppy hair was in the doorway holding a laser pointer type thing that glowed green. Next to him stood two men, one with longish brown hair had a gun in his hand, and was loading it with what I thought were silver bullets. Then next to him stood a guy that was shorter than the second with blonder hair and also had a gun in his hand. 

 

"Sam, Dean! I told you two to put the guns away!" the first man said point the laser at them. they both just looked at him then started to look around the house. 

 

My hands started to shake. I gripped to the stuffed bunny on a side table by the stairs. Who are these people? what are they doing here? I took a step forward and the wood beneath my feet squeaked. Sam and Dean both pointed the guns in my direction, and the man looked up. " Listen, I don’t know what you want, but..." 

 

I was cut off by the first man, "Well hello there." He said with a wide child-like grin. "I'm The Doctor." He flashed the laser towards the wall, and the lights turned on. Now that’s the lights were on I could see them better. The Doctor was dressed like my 10th grade math teacher. Sam, who was the taller one, had on a brown jacket with a plaid shirt on under that. Then the last man, Dean, had on a darker jacket with a green V-neck. 

 

"Um, hi. I'm Kaily," I gave an uneasy smile and slowly walked down the stairs, "What are you doing in here?" The Doctor's grin faded and it seemed that Sam and Dean's faces got darker. 

 

"Boys. I don't think she knows" He then took the laser and pointed it towards me, "Well, she isn't one of them at least." He was now looking at it. by this point I was totally confused. I guess he noticed, "Oh! Sorry there dear. this is my Sonic Screwdriver," He held it up so could see. 

 

"Sorry about this Kaily," Sam said taking his gun away from me. "Who exactly owns this house if you don’t?" Sam stepped towards me. 

 

Dean was still staring at like I wasn't safe. His gun finally came off me, but his face was still dark. "Who do you think Sammy! The wolf." He motioned to all of the taxidermy, " Why would a pretty lady like this," he pointed at me, "Own stuff like this!?" Dean motioned with his hands flailing around the room. 

 

I was freaked, "One, what wolf? And two, my land lady Ms. Felix." I stared at the three of them like they would say something next, when Ms. Felix all of a sudden was at the door with matted hair, long claws, sharp yellow teeth dripping with saliva, and yellow eyes with blood red pupils. Her once nice flower print dress had dirt and mud all over it. The ends were torn with green and red mixed in. 

 

"Well hello dearies," she said with a deep raspy voice, "Sorry you had to see me like this. I usually look nicer." She showed her tooth filled smile. "Especially sorry that this," she motioned to herself, "Will be the last thing you four see." Her pupils dilated and she lunged for us. 

 

The Doctor leaped to the side, knocking over a stuffed badger, causing him too hit the ground with a thud. The Ms. Felix like creature jumped on top of him, about to bite down. Her long matted tail hit Sam and Dean, making them drop the guns that were now definitely filled with silver bullets. they couldn't get to them, and if they did it would be too late for The Doctor. I grabbed the stuffed fox that was on a heavy piece of oak, and hit her on the back, splintering the wood. 

 

She turned her body towards me scratching at the shirt and blazer of the man below her. Same and Dean had finally got the guns. they ran in front of me. She clawed at them. her claws caught their shirts tarring them, and leaving behind marks in their chests. Deans head hit the corner of a table. Now with blood trickling over hit left eye, Sam Trying to stop the bleeding since it was worse than Deans, and The Doctor getting up from the ground griping at the table. There was only one thing I could do. I picked up Sam's gun and fired. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, times at her. She hit the ground and reverted back to human forum. 

 

Ms. Felix lay on the ground. I had the gun in my shaking hands. Dean now helping Sam stop the bleeding, and The Doctor staring at the body. "Well, now I know what wolf." The Doctor let out a small laugh and Dean looked up at me with a slight smile on his red face. 

 

Then I heard someone come through the door. A lanky man with curly black hair wearing a black pea coat stood there on his phone, "Well this was tedious." He said with a scowl putting away the phone and looking up, "Well what happened here?" 

 

We all gave a small laugh, the man looking even more confused. "What, is this one thing you can't deduct Sherlock?" Dean said jokingly. I gave a smile. Four random men in here. I just killed my land lady who turned out to be a werewolf. Three of them nearly died. And all this happened before I had my morning coffee. after this night, I knew, there's more out there then you think. and some of them a pretty strange, creepy, but awesome. Wait. now I need to find a new land lady.


End file.
